<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Peter Parker x Sick!Reader by mgwrites</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584262">Peter Parker x Sick!Reader</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgwrites/pseuds/mgwrites'>mgwrites</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel, Spider-Man - Fandom, peter parker - Fandom, tom holland - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Fluff, Oneshot, Peter Parker Oneshot, Peter Parker fluff, Romantic Fluff, sick reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:14:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>581</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25584262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mgwrites/pseuds/mgwrites</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a fluff oneshot of Peter being the sweet and awkward guy he is as he takes care of you when you’re sick :)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Reader, Peter Parker/You, Spider-Man/Reader, Spider-Man/You</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>88</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Peter Parker x Sick!Reader</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>You woke up to the feeling of empty space beside you. You turned to your side to see you were correct: your boyfriend, Peter, was nowhere to be seen. </p><p>You groaned when you realized the medicine for your headache had wore off. Your hand lands on your nightstand, feeling around for the pill bottle. You hear feel the bottle being knocked on the floor, the sound startling you. You picked it up off the floor, seeing the bottle being empty. </p><p>“Damn it,” you grumbled and tossed it into the trash. You didn’t stay mad for long though, because soon enough, last night’s dinner landed in the very same trash can. </p><p>Your feet carried you to you and Peter’s shared bathroom, stopping at the mirror. You looked horrible. Dark circles were forming under your eyes and your skin was turning pale.  You haven’t been feeling well since the night before, perhaps something you ate, so Peter suggested you take a Tylenol and go to sleep. You woke up various hours of the night, gaining a headache a few hours in. Luckily, Peter was at your side and helped lull you back to sleep every single time. </p><p>You leaned against the sink, the sudden ache throughout your body hitting all at once. You whimpered softly, hoping Peter would show up soon. </p><p>“Y/N? You here?”</p><p>Peter. It’s as though God had heard your prayer for your lovely boyfriend. </p><p>“In here,” you croaked. It wasn’t long before Peter opened up the door. </p><p>“Oh my goodness, baby, are you okay? You look horrible.”</p><p>You chuckled a bit. </p><p>“Oh, I didn’t realize.”</p><p>“I-I didn’t mean it l-like that, y-you’re gorgeous, obv-obviously! I just m-meant—“</p><p>“I know, love,” you quickly reassured him before a sharp pain in your lower back appeared, your hand immediately shot to the position to cradle the spot. </p><p>“Shit,” you groaned. </p><p>“Your back hurts? Come on, l-let me get you to lay down....”</p><p>And with that, Peter carefully led you to the bed, helping you lay on your stomach. He sat down next to you. </p><p>“Here, baby, let me help you,” he smiled, gently putting his hands on your back, carefully undoing your bra and roaming his hands up to your shoulders. </p><p>For a few minutes, he massaged your shoulders, his cold hands mixed well with the hotness of your back, earning him a sigh of relief from you. </p><p>Your eyes opened quickly as you felt his hands leave your skin. </p><p>“Aw, babe, why’d you stop?” You whined. </p><p>You heard the rustle of a bag open. </p><p>“Forgot to tell you, I noticed this morning that your pill bottle was empty, so I ran out to buy a couple of things. I hope you weren’t worried for too long.” </p><p>He pulled out a new bottle of pills, a heated blanket, and some of your favorite snacks. </p><p>You smiled at his sweet and heartfelt gesture.  Even though you two have been together for quite some time, you couldn’t help but feel butterflies around him. You could not believe this boy was yours. </p><p>“Thank you,” you muttered softly as you sat up and turned to face him, “I love you.”</p><p>You saw a flush of light pink form across his face. </p><p>“I-I love you too..”</p><p>He pressed his lips to your forehead, immediately pulling back, causing a confused look to take over your face. </p><p>“You’re burning up! I guess we better open up this bottle sooner rather than later.”</p><p>You chuckled. </p><p>“Yeah, I guess we should.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>